Flora
'Mushrooms' "Our eldritch ancestors sprouted their gills and their caps and their frills and their wraps. The bulbs pushed through the primordial muck and the dust of the earth, their stalks and stems fertilizing a path for all mushrooms to flourish and flower in all corners of our great land. This guide will do many things for you nature lover, you will learn and you will experience through it an ethereal coupling with the verdure. You will appreciate caution and you will gain respect. You will worship and be captivated. And then perchance you will venture to the wilderness with an open soul and a hungry heart to feel the greatness of all fungus." - High Priestess Abigail Ratings of rarity are identified by the number before the name. This is a key for rarity: Rarity scale: 1-6 1 is a mushroom you wouldnt even take note of in passing 2 is a mushroom you would notice but not find remarkable 3 is a mushroom you would see and say "oh" 4 is a mushroom that might be worth mentioning to someone 5 is a rare mushroom you would most definitely talk about 6 is the rarest of them all and you would make a scene about it 1)The first mushroom we will introduce you to in this guide is Fungor Boletus Exemplar or commonly known as a Classic Giant. They are the most common mushroom one would encounter, and the most commonly employed in manufacturing; such as soups and organic homes. Classic giants can be found wherever there is shade or in open air if it's provided with mycelium nutrition. They come in both red and brown varities and can range from 5 to 8 meters. 1)Another very common mushroom you will come across is Fungor Boletus Macilentus or a Spindly Toadstool and Fungor Boletus Pinguis or a Tubby Toadstool. These Mushrooms both do not require shade to grow. The flavor of them both is neutral and they are most commonly found in gardens as visual delight, being as they are not too tasty some persons might reguard them as weeds, since they have no particular use. The Tubbies usually range from 5 to 9 meters and the Spindles usually go from 10 to 17 meters, however it should be noted that Spindles enjoy a hillside, and their height might be deceiving. Both toadstools are found as only a red fungus. 3)Next we shall meet a delicate mushroom that has several varieties Fungor Procerus Concero Glacies or Icy Corkscrews Fungor Procerus Concero Ferveo or Magma Corkscrews and finally Fungor Procerus Concero Sus or Pigtail Corkscrews. All three varieties of this mushroom will cling to a cliff face or root its way in a cave as they are very thin and lace like, growing up in a spiral with bulbs about it that vary in color depending on region( Icy- white bulb, Magma- Red blub, Pigtail- Brown bulb). They can tolerate any light level and are prized as a topiary, though it is rare to find them in a common garden considering their fragile nature. These are commonly found at 20 meters height but on rare occasions they have found ones as tall as 50; no studies have been conducted to secure a maximum growth limit in ideal environmental surroundings. 2)Now we meet the Fungor Procerus Canalis or the Churchwarden. Churchwardens are common and can grow in any light. Commonly they are 20 to 30 meters tall but there have been cases of extremes at both ends of the range. You will find both red and brown variations. This mushroom is commonly mixed into pipe tobaccos, the red variety adds a fruity flavor and the brown a sweet nutty taste. Its common name is derived from its appearance, as it resembles the tobacco pipe called a churchwarden, the mushroom itself is tall, with nearly 40 percent of its top being the bulb, and a curve in its stalk often. 2)This next mushroom you will meet is the first used as housing! The Fungor Circum Cephalopoda is a tall mushroom ranging from 20 to 35 meters. It has only white bulbs and there are 3 and 4 bulb versions. The bulbs themselves are 3 to 5 meters tall at the widest point. When used as housing the mushroom is used as detached rooms with scaffolding connecting each pod. The common name for this mushroom is a Dancing Squid, they prefer sunny areas and are a useful mushroom to have around as it enriches surrounding soil; because of this you will find many people who live in a Squid are farmers. 3)Another mushroom used as housing is Fungor Boletus Magnus or what are called Fallen Giants, they're not grown on the ground, but it is rare to see one upright, as they are kept pure until such time as a home is needed; then they fell and reinforce them to be housing. Same as the smaller toadstools the Giants are only found in red. Normally they are kept until they reach a minimum of 25 meters for a small home, but there is one known as Goliath that reaches through clouds at 135 meters on its last measurement, with glowing underfeather. Next we'll meet a vine like mushroom with three varieties, one of them deadly. The weed like 1) Fungor Pythonomorpha Trebouxia or Lichen Eel is the most common of the three, it's identified by white stalk with yellow spores. It is the only one of the three that has adapted to grow up walls and cliffs, the other two are long ground huggers. The next two should be closely examined before you interact with them, as one is deadly and the other a prized pepper for soups; and their appearance is similar. First the tasty and semi-rare 3) Fungor Pythonomorpha Ignis-vigeo or a Firebloom. It has a white stalk with red spores. Then the 5) Fungor Pythonomorpha Plasmodia or deadly Slime Eel. After consumption a Slime Eel turns the victims internal organs to gelatin within 2 hours maximum. There is no known cure. There is approximately 30 deaths/year from accidental ingestion of Slime Eels when the intent was a Firebloom. The Slime Eel has a yellow stalk with red spores. Please use caution when handling any mushrooms similar to this appearance. Please seek professional advice if you think you may have some in your possession. Please seek a licensed botanist with proper safety equipment if you believe you have found a wild Slime Eel. Above all do not ingest any mushrooms that might be a Slime Eel. 1)This tiny one is called a Little Empire, the Fungor Minimus Reproba comes in both red and brown varieties. It is always a 2 meter stalk with a one meter bulb; they grow with no curves in the stem. They are able to grow in open sun as well. These are common mushrooms and have no textile use, however they are traditionally a plant someone might gift to a child as they are symbolic of how much greatness comes in a small container. 2)Now we shall meet our first true cave mushroom known as a Black Teacup, named for its shape the Fungor Boletus Imbibo-Vas is great for finding a water pool in an otherwise dry cave as their shape collects dew easily. There was a documented case of a hermit keeping his Redcap Cider stored in a Black Teacup, and it was noted that the fungus kept it exceptionally well preserved, he would just fill his cup from the drops that leaked through. The are found as only a brown mushroom and the bulbs are roughly 5 meters wide with the only growth occurring the length of the stalk it hangs from. 1)The Prancing Cattail is a mushroom that enjoys water, it's nearly always found next to its smaller sized cousins. The Fungor Procerus Unda Diligo has three white stalks who start at a gathered base, reaching up to 25 meters tall with a brown 4 meter bud that is gathered at its sprout by a yellow fringe. No practical use is noted for these fanciful fungi, but they are a favorite of fishermen as river breeds enjoy living in their deep roots. 3)About 40 meters tall is the self illuminated mushroom called a Fungor Circum Lumen, it comes in three color varieties; red, brown, and yellow. This Glowing Balloon also has a large netted skirt under its bulb. The material that creates the phosphorescence is a thick yellow mucous that congeals at openings in the shell like globe of the Balloon. This slime is often harvested to use in mining lanterns as it has a very long glimmer life even after removed from the mushroom. These mushrooms can grow in open light or shade, and they do not like cold climates. 6)A mushroom that is known to exist but has never been found in the wild is called a Hybrid for short; there are Ruby Hybrids, Chocolate Hybrids, and Ivory Hybrids. These are a genetically altered mix of a tree and a mushroom. A now deceased Botanist named Dr. Carl Linnaeus; famous for his work in binomial nomenclature, created this odd looking flora more than 600 years ago. In previously mentioned order they are Fungor Boletus Gemma, Fungor Boletus Dulcis, Fungor Boletus Beastia-Cornu; these Hybrids have color appropriate to their name and all posses a different trunk color as well. 1)Pygmy Sprouts are the small mushrooms you find at your feet. They're good in stews and are commonly farmed even by those who aren't familiar with the proper care of mushrooms because of the heartiness of the breed. Fungor Boletus Parvulus comes in red and brown. It is also a shade lover but doesn't mind sun with mycelium for its roots. This mushroom can survive nearly any climate as well. 3)This flexible mushroom is only found in brown and has its own small glow from inside its bulbs. Fungor Boletus Capulusor Coffee Cups grow up a main stalk then branch into three arms that support a large open blossom. This fellow can be found in open light. Despite its tempting name this mushroom should not be added to coffee! It provides a bitter stale taste and usually ends up taking part in some prank. It should also be known this fungous does not foul the land around it in spite of its displeasing effect on the tongue. 3)Agathas Balls are a great humor of a name, this mushroom is properly called Fungor Circum Pependi. The name comes from an old story about how some workers, after having come back from a long weekend discovered on the statue to Agatha that they were carving, two of these Balls hanging from the ropes draped over the scaffolding. Now everyone knows Agathas personality, so the joke stuck and the scientific name followed the common name. Only coming in red Agathas Balls are a spherical mushroom with no stem, stalk, or arms of its own. The spore attaches itself to something hanging, most commonly vines, but sometimes also man made cords. The ones they train to grow on cords or wires are used for housing. The mushroom seems to limit its own growth based on the amount of space around it, there is one known Ball so large it contains 5 homes within. The Ball could be found in any light but due to its nature its commonly found in shady or dark areas. 3)A vine like mushroom found hanging from the tops of caves in clusters, Bleeding Heartstrings are used as a way to reach higher places. The Fungor Pythonomorpha Sanguis-Cordis is a red fungus with stiff white shoots sprouting at irregular intervals. These mushrooms have no textile uses but their unintentional assistance's have allowed them to stay unviolated in most caves. They prefer the dark and will grow until they reach a barrier, such as the cave floor. Upon digging into the rock at the root it was discovered that contrary to theory, each Bleeding Heartstring is its own unit, not a main core with many fronds. That discovery is often associated with the saying "Misery Loves Company". 3)Netherwart is perhaps the fungus that has the most number of uses, and some downfalls.... Netherwart is properly called Fungor Minimus Infernus and is the cause of the ailment "Hags Cough", which can only be cured with time. It has uses in several potions, and is used in manufacturing wildfire acid used by Fire clergy. It is identified by its deep red color, netherwart will never grow more than half a meter tall. It is possible to transport and farm netherwart into other lands, but the fungous will not be as hardy and in some cases will be ineffective in its intended use. Most netherwart farms are in the nether superior because of that reason, and some businesses/organizations will refuse purchases unless the plant is from the nether. 4) Rare and unusual looking, Follyage Mimics are believed to be a mutation in the mushrooms dna, they are only found close to where common oak trees and mushrooms intersect. Thought to have been derived from a Classic Giant where the fungous' genetics became confused when they first had interaction with oaks, these mushrooms come in all sizes and shapes of said trees, however they retain the coloring of the Giants. Their common name is obvious humor but the scientific name is Fungor Boletus Ethologus. 2) In the deep of Faelorn Forest you will see beautiful Fae Pillows specimens. These mushrooms grow on the sides of trees and tales tell of Fae making them homes back when the Fae were more commonly seen and didnt tend to live in towns with larger races. Science used to think that Fae Pillows, also known asFungor Culmen Pulvinus were harmful to a trees health however new studies have shown it's a symbiotic relationship. 1) A very common mushroom is the Sisters Embrace, often given as a sprout amongst women this fungous has deep emotional meaning in roots of female traditions. The Fungor Boletus Soror is found in red, yellow, and brown variations, and is between five and nine meters fully grown. The common name came from the fungous' tendency to hug one another and it should be regarded as a somber occasion should one find a lonely Sister. To give this mushroom to a woman would be to say that your soul is bound to hers as a sister and that throughout life you will act as such for all that you can. 2)Sundrops, Fungor Circum Roro-Lampas and 2)Sunseekers, Fungor Boletus Apricus are two we will discuss together because they are often found as such. Strictly a cave mushroom is the Sundrop that is often praised as a savior of people seeking refuge in the Maw, the yellow bulb itself is 5 meters circle with a patch of light emitting from the centers of the hemisphere lines. The white stalk it hangs upon may grow rather long, up to 25 meters, making some of them look like haphazard decor on a cave roof. The Sunseeker, unlike its sought after mate, has no true purpose, it's just a sad tale of a mushroom always reaching toward the light but forever doomed to the depths. A white stalk that cranes its long neck greatly to reach nearby sources of light, the caps found in red and brown can grow up to 7 meters wide. One of the most rare mushrooms anyone would ever see and mourn would be the 6)Wayworn Breath. Occasionally, when someone dies, a Fungor Boletus Avius-Anima will grow using the body as nourishment from the burial site. If you come across one of these it is regarded as if you were to walk into a cemetery, you would take a moment for silent prayer. The mushroom itself is viewed as a tomb, when in this persons death, they were still able to provide life from their sacrifice, and the soul of that person becomes one with this fungus. It is said the reason the mushroom glows is the light from the persons soul living on inside. Tales tell that if someone is to maliciously remove this mushroom from existence that they would be responsible for and haunted by that persons soul in this life and the next. Its appearance fully grown is 8-12 meters, red stalk with a glowing, white, inverted and fronded cap. The cause of the overgrown spiders trained by the Myr of Port Aras the 6)Shelobs Brood resembles the very beasts they effect the most. The Fungor Pythonomorpha Arachne has a 2 by 4 meter bulb of yellow with 8 brown 'legs' sprouting off of it acting as roots. Extensive tests of transplanting have been done but the mushroom does not survive out of its natural habitat, the roots wither in less than a few hours. There is a resin the is excreted by the pod that is not poisonous and ineffective in size change to other species, however on the spiders it has had a side effect of extreme growth and caused a large increase in how docile they are. 4)Bubble Buds are a strange cluster of yellow spores that have melded with sponge and seem to float aimlessly about in the water. There proper name being Fungor Circum Peniculus They seem to just be another form of water life, over time, after the creatures who live near them have eaten away all of the edible part of ball, the sponge left over settles to the bottom in little groups. They're a rare sight as their large size of about 5 meters circled makes them prefer deeper watered homes and seeing one is considered a treat as it usually brings sights of sea life swimming near them nibbling on the fungus, however they are not bound to only saltwater. A brown stalk with 3 red umbrella shaped caps shrinking as they ascend the stem, the 3)Colossus' Umbrella or Fungor Boletus Colossi are mushrooms that enjoy having water on their caps and as such will root as close to waterfalls as they can get. Growing up to 35 meters tall these mushrooms these mushrooms are often seen used in assistance with irrigation systems when where they occur naturally is convenient. The caps also have a natural luminescence to the underside. Another cave mushroom is the 2)Dewdrop, it has a small yellow bulb hanging from a white stem, and as the bulb grows, up to 3 meters to hold more water in it, the stem also lengthens, growing rather long, up to 15 meters. These Fungor Circum Inroro are prized as they provide a large water source, even from the small buds, where there might otherwise not be one, saving many lives. 4)Clusters are odd bulbous semi-spheres that grow from one central root source, mostly white with splotches of yellow, the Fungor Circum Verruca is a rather old species that tends to flourish off the destruction of other nearby plants, essentially stealing the nutrition from the soil around them to grow. As such, they're not usually found with much flora accompaniment, and tend to be removed as a nuisance to farmers should one spring up near a populated local. Vicious and loud 4)Snapbuds are a mushroom that prefer to grow where there is both mycelium and grass. It is thought that the uniqueness of its desired location are what causes the strange noises it produces. The fungus appears to be rather parasitic, a red central cap reaching out groups of white tentacled stalks the bury themselves into the ground around it, giving it both an arachnid and snake like appearance. The upside to these Fungor Pythonomorpha Insonois that if a person can overcome the pain in the ears they are, and the fearful visual, they're rather sweet and very good in dessert dishes. 3)Churchbells are a large red bell shaped top fungus, with a white stalk, between 15-10 meters, the bell taking up just over half. These mushrooms, called the Fungor Boletus Tintinnabulum are a fairly unique breed as they dont seem to grow more than 1 league inland. While they serve no textile purpose, they're often left alone as people by the sea use them as picnic umbrellas. The most magically inclined mushrooms are the 5)Faery Ring Reds and Faery Ring Browns, they are very rare, and always are seen growing together to make the ring. The Reds Fungor Minimus Fucus-Fata have a white stalk with a red bulb on the top and grow 3 to 7 meters clustered around the bases of the Browns, and form the general shape of the circle. The Browns, Fungor Boletus Suffuscus-Fata are usually 15-20 meters tall and can have one or brown caps hanging from the white stalk. There have been reported extremely rare cases of the Browns growing by themselves, and the division of the mushroom from the circle is what is suspected to cause the strange random effects the spores the Divided Browns produce. The faery ring itself has many tales and poems deep in Uthrandirs history, one of the most well known legends being of the ring used as a magical transport between Padelle and Caerundal.